You got that right: Paul FourShot
by Verbophobic
Summary: Rated T for language
1. Part 1

A/N: This starts in New Moon (the movie, not the book), and there is NO Bella. (She left to find Edward, something happened to make him go to the The Vol-vol-vol... The Vol-whatever in Vol-wherever Italy. Get creative and think for yourself) Jacob and Sean already know each other, and she is on her way to confront him about being a wolf because she just figured it out and was upset he didn't tell her. And one more thing... I don't remember...

-

Sean forced her way past Billy. The brunette was strong for such a petite figure. She looked like a jean clad girl because she was. Rushing to Jacob's room, she opened his door, only to find him in slumber. Knowing that he never had good sleep before, she let him be.

"Sorry Billy, I-I just needed to know why." He gave her a questioning look. "Why he didn't tell me." She left before he could say a thing.

Looking to the woods, she saw four boys.

"Hey, Sean, what did you mean when you told Billy that?" The boy that spoke up was Embry. Paul looked pissed place. Sam had a hard look on his face. She didn't know the other boy. Wait, maybe she did. Ja-Ja-Jar... His name started with Jar-something-or-other.

"Why? Why did you assholes do this to him? He never asked to be part of your _pack_."

Jar-something-or-other spoke up, "She knows!"

"No dip, Sherlock," Paul sneered. "Damn bitch can't keep her nose outta other people's business. She must be trying to whore him."

Sean slapped him. She couldn't give a shit about being called a bitch. In fact, she was proud to be a bitch. To her, being a bitch meant that she stood up for herself and her beliefs -that she would stand up for those she loved, especially Jacob. It meant she spoke her mind, thought her own thoughts, and did things her own way. She was not a conformist. She compromised her heart and lived life HER way. She shouldn't- no wouldn't- allow anyone to step on her. To her, being a bitch was to refuse to tolerate injustice. It meant she had the courage and strength to be herself. So in her book, being called a bitch is the best compliment anyone could say. But to be called a_ whore_ was insulting, the exact opposite of a bitch. It would mean everything she stood up for was a falsehood to her, and she would not stand for it.

"Paul!" Sam hissed, but it seemed too late. Paul's whole body shook. "Run!" Sam pushed her back. She felt only one thing in that time and moment: fear. It overwhelmed her, and she felt even more fear when she realized what was going to happen. She didn't fear any of the boys. Oh no, not a single one. She feared that Jacob would be pissed at her, and she feared what her body was about to do.

"SAM!?!?!" One of the two remaining boys said. Sam was still human, but he wouldn't call himself. "What's wrong with her?" She knew it was too late. Her body started to quiver. She lost it for a second, not even. Then she started changing. No, she wasn't anything as cool as the boys. No awesome wolf powers for her. Her body went cold for a second, her bones popped, and her hair grew short. Next thing she knew, she was falling. Her small body smacked hard against the ground. She whimpered softly. Struggling to move she was tangled too much in her own clothes. Fortunately, she got a bit of help; Sam pulled her shirt away. There she stood, backside in the air, front side lowered slightly, fur standing on end. Everything was giant. She was a bit scared. The wolf looked mad for several more seconds, then made a sound her ears detected as laughter. At first it was a tiny bit then a full out bark, no pun intended. Being unhappy with herself, she got ready to pounce. She tried, but someone grabbed her right out of the air in mid-jump.

"Feisty, ain't she?" Sam asked quietly.

"What the hell, Paul? Why are you in m-oh shit." His eyes landed on the gray and black stripped kitten he was getting scratched by, but Sam just found it adorable and laughed the whole time at Sean. "What...."

"We have no idea, but I like her better this way. She's so adorable." Embry held in a laugh as he said this. Jacob walked over to the poor girl.

"Idiot, dad told me you pissed Paul off and that I needed to save your ass. But this? What. The. Hell?" All the girl could do was meow. "How do you change back?" Silence. She looked in thought.

Looking at him she cocked her head sideways. "D-don't tell me, you don't know!" The cat's head bobbed in confirmation. All of the boys stayed silent. She looked around. After calming down, she started to squirm. Digging her claws and teeth into Sam, she drew blood. He yelped and dropped her. That brought everyone back into reality. A long string of curses came from a certain naked girl's mouth.

"Turn the fuck around!" She tried to cover herself but failed. Then a dark grey wolf stood in front of her and growled at the others. It ultimately did several things; it covered her nude form, got all the others to look away, and hid her scarlet blush from Paul. "Thank you."


	2. Part 2

After the whole fiasco was sort of sorted out, the five boys, Emily, and Sean gathered at Emily's. Her kitchen was small-ish. It had just enough room to fit them all. They drilled her with question after question. All she could really say was, "I don't know." "What do you know about us?" Jared- whose name she suddenly remembered- asked.

"Not much, just that you turn into wolves. Really that's all. I won't tell anyone, I promise." She saw that Embry was about to ask something so she took a chance and said what she _thought_ he was going to ask. "Hell, I really don't care. I just wanted him to tell me." She pointed to Jacob.

They explained why he didn't tell her. The whole "gotta follow alpha no matter what" thing. They also explained imprinting. Imprinting is where a wolf finds his soul mate. She wasn't sure what relevance this had to anything, but they told her anyway. "How is your relationship with Jake?" Emily asked.

"WHAT?!?!" Jacob hollered. "I told you Emily. She's like my sister."

Emily giggled a bit. "I meant how are you getting along? I heard from Sam that you two had a fight earlier."

"Oh... that? I really don't know what's with him," Sean said completely ignoring the said boy's presence. "He told me to, and I quote, 'stay away from Paul.' I just wanted to thank Paul, but Jacob freaked out. No idea what's going on with the idiot."

"I'm NOT an idiot! And there is a reason. I just can't tell you."

"Aw, that sucks. I know, why don't you and I _both_ go talk to Paul?" Emily ignored what Jake said.

"I said no. Don't talk to that ass," Jake hissed at Sean.

"Sure. Let's go, Em. You don't mind if I call you Em, do you?" Sean ignored Jake.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"No, I don't mind," Emily said as they turned to go find Paul.

"Why does no one listen to me?!?!?!" The girls completely ignored him and left. "DAMN IT!"

-

Elsewhere, Paul was mind talking or whatever with Sam as they ran as wolves. _What was that feeling earlier? Sam..._

_I-I don't know_. Sam looked ashamed.

_DAMN IT! What the hell is going on?! What are we to do? I-I fell over protective of that _kitten_. Shit..._

I _shall go talk to-_ He stopped mid-sentence. The girls were talking and walking in the woods. Actually they were sitting, but they must have been walking at one point.

"Yeah Sam did," Emily told Sean. Sam wondered what he had done. "I actually find it a bit adorable."

"What's it feel like? To have someone that cares for you as much as Sam does?"

"At times he acts like a father. What I mean is he gets overprotective."

"Hmm, a father... Like Billy is to keeping the secret? How protective he is of it."

"Uh, you could say it like that."

"Sounds a bit... nice." Sean got a look of sadness on her face, but still some hope was able to be seen. "I wish I had someone like that." She forced a small smile onto her face. "We should go looking for- OH! Hey, look! Who is it?" She pointed at Sam.

"Sam," Emily said. He nodded just to confirm what Emily said. "Oh, hi. What did we want again?" She directed the question at Sean.

"Uh... I don't remember. I forgot after Jacob started to yell. I just love to piss him off sometimes."

"Hey, what's up?" Paul had changed while Sam was preoccupied in eavesdropping.

"OH! I remember. I came to thank you for earlier. She came to help piss Jacob off." Emily nodded and walked over to Sam and pet him. Them asked him to walk with her.

The wolf and girl left the other two alone. Sam gave Emily a curious look. "Change," Emily stated; and he did. "How much did you hear?"

"What do you find adorable about me?" He answered her question with another.

"That you imprinted on me. Which reminds me, do you think Paul imprinted on Sean?" This made him stop in his tracks.

Paul and Sean hadn't said a single word since the other two left. They just stood in silence, a comfortable one. Nothing was said, but they heard each other in a way. They felt that the other just sort of wanted their presence. Words were not needed.

Suddenly Sam came rushing back through the underbrush as a wolf. His shorts were tied to his thigh. With one look Paul knew that he found something out and wanted to talk.

"I'll talk to you later, Sean." He looked into her sea colored eyes and almost got lost. Almost. He left with Sam just as Emily entered the little clearing.

"Well that worked out nicely," Emily said with much sarcasm.

"Eh, whatever. I'm going to go for a walk. You gonna come with me or what?"

"I'd like that, but..." Emily looked ashamed.

"The boys need a lot of food, and you have to cook it all alone, right?" Emily's head bobbed. "Ha I would offer but, hell, I can't even cook ramen with out it exploding in the microwave. Sorry." With that, Sean headed her way and Emily hers.

After walking for a while, Sean thought,_ 'I'm hanging with friends and totally not lost.... Ok, lies. I'm alone and so lost._' She looked around and saw nothing but tall trees, big rocks, and moss. Lots of moss. Too much to figure which way was north.

Climbing the nearest tree with no moss, she soon found out she was gone longer than she thought. The sun was almost setting. Ignoring the sun -which was stupid because it could have helped her a lot -she looked to she if she could see the reservation or even the ocean. Neither was in sight.

"What the hell?" Sean whispered to herself. "How far did I fucking walk?" Too lazy to climb down the tree, she sat and closed her eyes._ 'I'll only rest them for a moment._' she thought. In her mind, it was just a moment...and two hours.

Suddenly, Sean jolted upright. "THE SUN! I got it! The sun sets in the west, so if I just go the opp... Aw shit no! No, no, no!!!!" Looking at the sky she saw the moon and stars. No sun. She slumped back down. "Damn."


	3. Part 3

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Paul shouted at Emily. His body shook with so much anger he was positive he was changing, but he didn't. Sam, who was in wolf form, came running. Changing back without getting dressed, he rushed to Emily.

"I'm sorry, she should be back soon." Emily explained what was happening to Sam.

After two hours, Paul was still jumpy. "It'll be dark in an hour. She'll show up before then," Jared said.

Jacob was silent for a moment. "Nah, she won't." He balanced the chair that he was sitting in on its back two legs. Paul pulled said chair back and made Jacob fall. "What the fuck, man?" The glare Paul was giving made even Sam scared for a moment, but he didn't let it show.

"What do you mean by that Jake?" Jared asked slowly, never taking his eyes of Paul. He probably wasn't even listening but asked so Paul might know.

"She has a horrible sense of direction and might have gotten lost or went to her place." Jacob got up and left still rubbing his hurt head. The rest of the boys stood in silence. Emily just continued to cook. When all the cooking was done, none of the boys had moved or spoke once. "How about you eat first, Paul, then go out to look for her? Eat first. I'll get her address from Jake."

Paul rushed back to Emily's after finding that she wasn't home. Then Jake came by and said she was probably still in the forest. Paul rushed outside and went to the edge of the woods. Once in the cover of the trees he removed his only articles of clothing, shorts and boxers. Now as nude as she was the first time he met her, he turned into a wolf and took off.

It didn't take long before he found the clearing she was last seen in. Sniffing around a bit, he caught her scent. Following it deep into the woods, he soon found the end of the trail. Suddenly he grew panicky because it just stopped at a tree. He looked for all other scents. Lifting his head, he realized the scent didn't stay low.

Looking up into the tree, Paul wanted to face palm so bad. She was asleep in a branch high up. He felt so stupid for not looking up immediately. He wanted so much right that second, and he knew that Sam was right. Sean, who he tried to kill him only the day before, was his imprint. The irony. He whimpered slightly. Now for the dilemma; he didn't want to wake her, but he also didn't want to leave her in a tree for the night.

Fortunately he didn't need to make a choice; she woke up on her own.

"Wha?" Sean looked around. He whimpered again, only this time it was to get her attention. "Hm? Ah. Sam? Jake? No. Neither. Hmm. Ah! Paul?" she spoke in one word sentences. He nodded. "Move. Down." He was confused. Down? cocking his head to the side he laid down. "Me." Oh he got it. Backing up he watched her slide down the tree as if it were natural.

She sat down at the trunk of the tree. Waiting several moments, he warily came close to her. Asleep. She fell asleep. He growled at her and pushed her with his head. "No, I want sleep." He pushed her again. "Can I ride you?" He was shocked. Shaking his head no, she said, "Then there is your answer." Closing her eyes again, he pushed harder. "Unless I can ride you, I'm going to sleep, and if you keep waking me, I'm returning to the tree. So I'll ask again, may I have a ride?"

This time he nodded. He wasn't sure how much the 5'3" girl weighed. Although now that he thought of it, it wouldn't matter. He was inhumanly strong. Getting on his back, she grabbed tufts of fur in each hand and leaned forward as far as possible till she basically laid flat on his back.

"Ready when you are," Sean said, and he took off.

When he arrived back at Emily's ten minutes later, Sean was asleep again. Making sure not to be seen, he scratched at Emily's door. He needed Sam to take her in. He didn't want to turn into a nude man with her on his back. Emily answered. Sam came soon after. He went to take the girl off of Paul's back but he couldn't get her hand to untangle from Paul's fur.

Sean started to mumble things in her sleep. Things like "My warmth. Get the fuck away," or "Comfy pillow, get your own damn one."

"Well, Paul, I give up. You are her 'warmth'." Growling what would have been grumbles if he were human, he entered the house. "Follow me, 'pillow'." Sam and the rest of the boys were never going to let Paul live this down.

Once in the spare room, Sam and Emily left to go to their own room. Lightly jumping up onto the bed, he felt her grip his fur harder. He fell asleep soon after that.


	4. Part 4

"Rise and shine, you two." Emily woke up Paul, and Sean kept on sleeping. "She...You...Aw, so cute!" Sean had yet to let go of Paul. "Come and get her up. You don't want the guys making fun of you forever, do you?" Emily left.

He stood on all fours, and the girl started to wake. "You are warm and fuzzy." He growled at her.

"Hm?" She realized she still clung to him. Blushing, she stammered, "I-I'm sorry." She let go of him and stretched. He gave up waiting for the girl to leave, and he used his head and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Oh sorry." She closed the door and let him change. After pulling his shorts on he told her to come out.

When Jacob arrived at Emily's to eat, he was surprised Sean was there. He was even more surprised she was awake. Then he started laughing for no reason whatsoever and wouldn't tell her. So she stood up, puffed out her chest, and tried to look intimidating. "Aw so adorable." Sam stated. "We should adopt her as our kid." He started to laugh after that.

After several weeks, Sean learned why Paul was always around her. She was pissed. She didn't care that he imprinted on her. Actually, she liked that. What pissed her off is that she inadvertently heard it from Quil, who had joined their ranks, and not Paul. If he loved her or whatever, why didn't he tell her? There was only one person that Sean could think of in this world that would know what to do.

"EMILY!!" Sean hollered.

"I'm right here."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm guessing this is about Paul."

"And imprintation."

"Ah, Quil?" Sean nodded and Emily continued. "Scared probably."

"Ask."

"Rejection?"

"Never."

"Faith?"

"Always."

"Trust?"

"Unfortunately." Both girls let out a little giggle, then continued on.

After several more questions Emily asked, "Love?"

"Forev- Wh-what?"

"You love him; you answered with no hesitation. Well, none until you realized what I asked."

"Hey, what are you talking about? I hate it when you talk in one word question and answer." Sam had been standing there since they giggled.

"You know it's how we always talk and just to bug you. Ok, not really. It's so no one can understand or misunderstand and relay the info onto others."

"You heard about Paul, didn't you?"

"It's me."

"Yeah."

"How did I get kicked out of the conversation?" Emily butted in.

"Dunno." Sean replied. "Ask?"

"No. You need to let him know."

"Why?"

"Rejection, trust, faith, and love."

"...You did that on purpose."

"And now I got kicked out," Sam grinned.

"And now I'm kicking myself out." Sean waved as she left.

"Paul, I need to talk to you." Sean had finally found the missing wolf. "Come." She walked off towards the woods.

"What is it?"

At first, Sean didn't know how to answer. Then she remembered what Emily told her: "Rejection, trust, faith, and... love."

"Quil?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned that you imprinted, and I just put two and two together."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"If I hadn't overheard him, it would have taken me a very long time to figure it out. I'm a bit slow at times, and you know that. But you still love me."

"Yeah. And I'm an ass at times, and you still love me."

"Well then, you're screwed 'cause that means forever."

"Right back at you."

"We have one odd way of confessing."

"You got that right."


End file.
